Left Behind TV Show (Season 1)
by lbwiki585
Summary: In the twinkling of an eye, millions of people disappear around the world. There are many theories on what could have taken place. But Rayford Steele and numerous other people realize the truth of the disaster. This is their story.
1. Episode 1: The Six Men

**Author's Note: The first season of a TV show based on the Left Behind series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. **

**Season 1, Episode 1: The Six Men**

**Rayford**

Rayford Steele, 42, was an airline pilot that was supposed to fly the 747 he was currently in charge of towards Heathrow Airport in England. Rayford's thoughts kept coming back to his wife, Irene, and son, Raymie. These were thoughts of guilt and culpability. Rayford did the best he could to resist those thoughts. Irene and Raymie were devoted in their respective Christian faiths. Rayford was not a Christian, despite his efforts to make it seem like he was one. He didn't want to concentrate on those thoughts at the moment, as he wanted to focus on Hattie Durham, one of the flight attendants.

In Rayford's opinion, Hattie was so good-looking and exquisite. It wasn't that Rayford didn't love Irene any longer. Still, Rayford had to admit that he had lusted after Hattie, had secretly wanted to be intimate with her. He wanted to hug her and comfort her. Rayford knew thoughts and desires like that could be considered disgusting, but it wasn't like he publicly tried to kiss her or anything.

Rayford had a feeling he probably shouldn't have spent that much time with Hattie, by having meals and drinks with her. Rayford did the best he could to suppress his guilt and worry, but it was like there were voices in his brain telling him to stop. Rayford was also wondering if his wife talking about God had any relevance.

Rayford did not have anything against God personally. But he didn't appreciate the regular attendees at New Hope Village Church asking personal questions about his life with God. They couldn't seem to mind their own business.

Rayford tried to convince those church goers that he was being blesses by God abundantly. He only hoped they would believe that excuse and quit pestering him.

Rayford also thought Irene took this Christian stuff way too seriously. He also knew that Raymie had been heavily influenced by his mother. Raymie had asked Rayford multiple times to come to church with him and his mother. Rayford made up creative excuses to why he couldn't attend.

At least Rayford's daughter, Chloe, didn't seem to believe the Christian theories. Rayford could at least be thankful that not everyone in his family was going out of their way to shove religion down his throat. Couldn't any of the members of his family respect his privacy, at the very least? It wasn't like he was getting into any serious trouble and was breaking the law. They should at least consider the fact that not everyone would agree with them.

Rayford did his best to not worry about these distracting thoughts. He didn't know if he should make any further movements towards his personal feelings with Hattie. Maybe it would be best to keep their relationship strictly professional. He would have to see. During the few times Rayford had been drunk, he could see the disapproval in her eyes, although she did not say much about his drinking habits.

Anyway, Irene's obsession with church and God was driving him nuts. Hattie would be a useful distraction.

Little did Rayford know that the tables could turn at any time. Fate was indeed a fickle mistress.

**Cameron**

Cameron Williams, 30, was sitting in the first-class section of that same plane, typing notes on his laptop. Cameron considered himself to be lucky, since he was the youngest senior writer for a newspaper called _Global Weekly_. At the magazine, he was nicknamed by almost all of his fellow co-workers as "Buck", due to his unique ability to buck and contradict the rules and regulations, in addition to his special way of challenging tradition. Others had to give Buck credit for his imagination and creativity when he was writing these articles.

Buck remembered when he had interviewed Chaim Rosenzweig, who had been chosen as the _Newsmaker_ of the year for Global Weekly. Dr. Rosenzweig seemed to know what he was doing. He had contrived and manufactured a chemical formula that had drastically changed the desert sands in Israel, making it support plant life. Cameron couldn't really hold Chaim accountable for wanting to refer to himself as a botanist, even though in technical terms simply a chemical engineer.

Buck did not dare to even ask about the secret ingredients of Chaim's formula. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that the citizens of Israel and the government officials in that nation valued privacy. And Cameron could certainly respect that.

The officials in Israel seemed to want to make sure that other governments would not even be able to have a hint on how to produce Chaim's formula. Still, Cameron could not help but wonder how Russia's vast tundra would look if even a scant amount of the secret formula was somehow thrown in with the snow.

Cameron recalled an attack that Russia had launched against Israel when he was in Haifa. It seemed Russia was tired of compromising and making agreements. The Russian government seemed to want to have portions of if not all of the wealth and reserves Israel had accumulated. When Cameron saw the missiles, he thought it was over. He thought he would die.

Yet, despite the fact that Russia had sent missiles and planes were burning on the ground all around him, he had miraculously survived. In fact, none of the citizens in Israel had lost their lives. This was a fact that confused Cameron.

Despite all that occurred, Cameron was not planning on converting to Christianity. He read the passages in Ezekiel 38 and 39 about three nations helping an enemy of Israel invade the nation. That didn't mean he was going to suddenly get down on his knees and beg God for forgiveness, despite the warnings from friends and colleagues, such as Lucinda Washington. Cameron just thought it was strange. Then again, his experiences and imagination made him think that almost everything was possible and believable.

**Craig**

Craig Eubanks, 33, was listening to music as he sat in the 747, waiting for the plane to take off. Craig was going to England to explore the country and discuss economics with several individuals in London. Craig had studied the history of the United States and was fascinated by the strange changes in the economy, especially during the 1930s. The Great Depression seemed to have occurred in a completely different land when it was compared to the economy of the present day. Craig was not religious. He wasn't particularly crazy about Christianity. Craig had several colleagues that had talked to him about God, but he chose not to listen.

Craig didn't think anything could go wrong as he sat on the plane, waiting for it to start heading towards its destination. But Craig didn't know about what would happen just a few hours later.

**Austin **

Austin Curnow, 35, was sitting in his seat simply minding his own business. Austin was a police officer. He had been working for the Chicago Police Department for five years. Austin had seen some dangerous stuff while he was working with the police. He remembered a conversation he had with a criminal he had apprehended just two weeks later.

The criminal had a pistol and was pointing it at Austin's direction. Austin wondered how we would be able to persuade the madman to stop this nonsense and surrender.

Austin said, "Look, buddy, I can get you out of this. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just surrender now or…"

The criminal had refused to listen. He was about to shoot Austin when the police officers next to Austin both fired their guns at the criminal's legs, causing him to become unconscious. The criminal had survived the confrontation and had been sentenced to spend ten years at Joliet Penitentiary. Because of his efforts, Austin had been rewarded with a vacation.

He wondered what would have happened if the criminal had managed to shoot him. Would he have been injured or killed? Would he have been able to be on this plane?

Austin knew that the life of a police officer had to deal with these risks. But Austin hated having to watch innocent people suffer. He wanted to be a part of the action, he felt like he had to do something. He didn't want to just sit and watch as innocent people suffered while criminals were running loose. He had to put his foot down.

Austin was not a Christian. He didn't know if there was a God out there. If that was true, he seemed to be very good at ignoring the people on Earth, especially the ones that seemed to love him the most. It was like God didn't care.

Austin wondered if God would someday prove him wrong. Well, he wouldn't have to wait long.

**Daniel**

Daniel Lane, 34, was a doctor. He considered himself to be seemingly affluent and successful. He loved his job, and he loved helping people. He remembered his efforts as he helped injured patients and pregnant women that were giving birth to their babies. Daniel remembered young kids and teenagers that came to his office for check-ups and flu shots. He was amazed by his job.

Yet, Daniel never thought there was any spiritual involvement with how his patients were being treated and healed. Daniel had heard about the Christian God. He even recalled having read a verse about all the members of the body of Christ suffering if one of their fellow members was hurt, or something like that. But the involvement with religion seemed unnecessary. Plus, if God loved his creation, he wouldn't just let a lot of them get randomly hurt for some reason.

It would be only later than Daniel would have to re-evaluate his choices. He would realize that something serious was taking place on the Earth. And the work of him and his fellow doctors would not be enough to heal all the pain.

**Kyle**

Kyle Tomlin, 37, was a retired member of the United States Army. He had served for ten years, even winning a purple heart for bravely defending his unit when they were badly injured and came so close to death. Kyle knew that his tasks with the army were not pleasant. But he was sure he had already been through the worst. Surely nothing could surpass that.

Kyle was not a Christian, even though everyone in his family was. He had a wife and three children. He sometimes heard them praying for him with tears. He felt some guilt, but secretly thought his family was being delusional. There was no way anything about this Christian stuff seemed important. No Bible scripture was going to change his mind, or so he thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Rayford, Cameron, Craig, Austin, Daniel, and Kyle had no knowledge of the events that would occur. Drastic and sudden occurrences that would not be explained away. There would be no hiding from the truth. There would be no way for them to make up excuses. God was going to get through to these people, one way or another.

**Author's Note: And that's the very first episode of Season 1! I'm making sure this TV show will be in the same universe as the **_**Left Behind: The Kids**_** TV show I'm working on.**


	2. Episode 2: Crisis Coming

**Season 1, Episode 2: Crisis Coming**

**Rayford's POV**

Rayford was carefully guiding the 747. He decided that he would think about Hattie later. He needed to concentrate on the current task.

**Craig's POV**

Craig Eubanks was listening to music when all of a sudden, one of the magazines he was reading dropped out of his hands. He was about to go pick it up when someone reached out and gave the magazine back to him.

"I think you dropped this, Mr.…", the man said.

"My name is Craig Eubanks", Craig said.

The other man introduced himself as Austin Curnow.

"Thank you, Austin", Craig said.

"No problem, Craig", Austin said.

"So, what do you do for a living?", Craig asked.

"I'm a cop working with the Chicago Police Department", Austin replied.

"That's incredible."

"And what about you?", Austin asked.

"My job isn't that exciting", Craig said. "I study the economy and discuss it with fellow colleagues."

"But that job must be nice", Austin said.

"It does have it benefits, make no mistake. But I'm sure being a police officer gives you plenty of tasks on your hand. What's it like?"

Austin smiled and shook his head.

"It is exciting. I do have decent wages. Working with the Chicago Police Department has given me opportunities to get my hands dirty. Numerous people have stepped out of line and acted irresponsibly. I've apprehended criminals. One criminal even pointed a gun at me."

"Wow, really?", Craig asked.

"Yeah, two weeks earlier. That ordeal still haunts me."

**Cameron's POV**

Cameron Williams was typing notes on his laptop. He was hoping he would find something worth writing about. He had eaten dinner, hoping he would find something in England that would cause him to give it a second glance. Hopefully something that would take his attention.

Earlier in the day, when he and the other passengers had boarded the plane, Cameron had decided to help an old couple that had been the last ones to arrive at their seats. Cameron asked the old man, "Sir, you wouldn't mind if I offered both of you assistance and help with that? I can succor the two of you with your luggage."

"Thank you so much, mister…"

"My name is Cameron Williams. Most people call me Buck."

"My name is Harold Peterson", the old man said. "This is my wife, Darcy."

"My husband is a retired businessman from Chicago", Darcy Peterson said. "He's been successful with his job for over 40 years. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer", Buck said. "I work for _Global Weekly_. The basic description of the job is I try to find some event that could be intriguing for the general public and I write about it. I want to write about the truth and see about all perspectives involved."

"That's great", Harold said. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Thank you again for your help."

"My pleasure", Buck said.

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel Lane was sitting in his seat, glad to be able to have the chance to relax in England. After helping multiple patients in the United States, he just wanted to be able to enjoy himself without the threat of someone being in mortal peril. He didn't want to have to intervene every time something horrible had happened.

Daniel decided to watch a movie to take his mind off of things.

**Kyle's POV**

Kyle Tomlin was in his seat, thinking that maybe this trip was necessary. He didn't need moronic Christians shoving religion down his throat every chance they got. His family were all praying for him numerous times. Now, it was nice not to think about it.

Kyle decided to watch some movies to not have to worry about all that. Religion was certainly something he wanted to stay away from.

**Rayford's POV**

Rayford had decided to leave the cockpit and simply go for a walk. As he was walking, Hattie had suddenly pulled him aside to the galley. Normally, Rayford would have enjoyed this. But he could tell that this was serious.

"Rayford, it seems like several people have vanished", Hattie said.

"Are you sure about that?", Rayford asked. "They could have just simply moved to another part of the plane."

"I'm absolutely sure. All their clothes, socks, and belongings have been left behind. But the people…they've just disappeared."

"I need to see this for myself", Rayford said. He wished this was just some nightmare. Yet, when he walked towards the seats in first-class and second-class, his breath was nearly taken away. People were sobbing over clothes of people who were no longer there. He didn't know what to think. What in the world had happened?

Hattie was right behind Rayford. "What do you think has occurred, Rayford?"

Rayford put both of his hands around her in an embrace, trying to console her.

"Hattie, I truly don't know. I wished I did. I'll make an announcement, while you and the other flight attendants try to make everyone sit down."

Hattie was looking petrified, like she had seen a ghost.

"Hattie, please. Everyone on this plane needs to be under control. Please, I need you to you pull yourself together."

Hattie nodded, clearly whimpering.

Rayford headed back to the cockpit. He didn't know if someone was playing a sick joke on everyone, or if all the people that disappeared were all hiding somewhere. That couldn't be the explanation why. There had to be something that he just wasn't thinking about.

Rayford made sure Hattie turned on the cabin lights, even though it didn't do anything to stop the moans and evident terror on the plane. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized what had happened. Irene's warnings were now ringing in his ears. The Christian Rapture had taken place. Rayford and most of the people on the plane had been left behind.

Rayford wanted to vomit.

**Cameron's POV**

Cameron was in his seat, having just woken up after sleeping for several hours. He noticed Darcy Peterson looking back at him.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Peterson?", Cameron asked.

"It's about Harold", Darcy said. "He's gone. His clothes were left here. He seems to have left to go somewhere completely naked."

"I'll try to find him", Buck said. He couldn't believe that this was real. "Maybe he's in one of the bathrooms or something."

Buck made sure to bring a blanket with him. He wondered why Harold's clothes, glasses, and hearing aid were all left on the seat. Why leave all of that behind to go to the bathroom or wherever he had headed off to? Something wasn't right about this situation. There seemed to be something fishy occurring in this scenario.

Buck walked down the aisle. He was horrified to discover that in other seats on the plane, people were shrieking and screaming after seeing piles of clothes. He then saw Hattie Durham heading in his direction.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but I'm looking for…"

"Everyone on this plane is looking for someone", she said. "I need you to return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt. Captain Steele will make an announcement."

Buck headed back to his seat. Something was definitely terribly wrong about this situation.

He wondered how he would explain the debacle to Darcy. He also tried to think about any scientific explanation for how certain people could disappear from a plane while leaving others behind. How could this possibly happen? Maybe in some science fiction film this was possible, and if so, Buck couldn't remember ever seeing a film like this. Would more people be taken? Would the missing people ever return? So many unanswered questions.

**Craig's POV**

Craig woke up to find screaming and pandemonium. Something serious had just happened. This didn't seem to be any laughing matter. No one on that plane, as least from where he was sitting, was laughing or smiling.

Craig turned to find Austin sleeping.

"Austin, something is happening", he said as he woke up him up. "People are panicking."

"What in the world is going on?", Austin said, clearly looking groggy.

"I'll ask someone", Craig said. Craig then turned to a man sitting two seats next to him on his right.

"What's your name, sir?", Craig asked.

"Drake Klondike", the man said. He seemed to be in his mid-30s.

"Do you know what's happening?", Craig asked.

"Not a clue", Drake said. "I asked some flight attendant who had ran past me, and she said a bunch of people disappeared. When I asked her how it happened, she didn't reply and ran to another section of the plane. Something weird and unusual is taking place."

"Tell me about it", Craig said. "This is unbelievable."

"I'm in disbelief", Austin said.

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel Lane was seemingly spooked by the events that had been occurring on the plane. He didn't know what in the world was occurring. There were shouts and confusion. It was like being in a horror film. But this was no movie.

Daniel noticed the female passenger on his right was panicking. She was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Calm down, Ma'am", Daniel said. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just…"

The woman then fell on to the floor.

Daniel ran out of his seat to help the woman.

"Someone, get a first-aid kit!", Daniel screamed as he leaped out of his seat and examined the woman.

_This can't be real_, Daniel thought. _Even on vacation, I'm still doing a doctor's job. _

Hattie Durham then walked over to see what was happening.

"What's going on?", Hattie asked.

"I think she's having a panic attack", Daniel said. "I can perform CPR right now."

Daniel leaned in towards the woman, hoping that she would be revived and that this entire situation could be taken care of.

Daniel continued breathing on the woman's lips, hoping that she would recover.

And then, the woman's eyelids fluttered open.

"What happened?", she asked.

"You had a panic attack", Daniel said. "But I performed CPR on you to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you so much", the woman said. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Daniel Lane."

"I'm Jane Lowell", the woman said.

"Back in your seats, you two", Hattie said. "The pilot will make an announcement."

**Austin's POV**

Austin shuddered when he was seeing was in front of him. Two weeks earlier, he didn't think that anything could be scarier than having a gun pointed at him. Now, he was really feeling nervous.

**Kyle's POV**

Kyle was stunned by what he had just seen. Not even his near-death experiences in the Army could compare to what he was seeing right in front of him. There didn't seem to be any plausible explanation currently.

Kyle couldn't fathom how random people could disappear from a plane, leaving all their clothes and belongings behind. Something nefarious and peculiar seemed to have happened. He didn't know what it was.


End file.
